


I can't, it's on Mars!

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Hermione wakes up in the middle of the night, craving for something specific and needs her husband to get it for her. One shot.





	I can't, it's on Mars!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** Hermione wakes up in the middle of the night, craving for something specific and needs her husband to get it for her. One shot.

**Setting:** Draco and Hermione are married. Scorpius (age 2) is featured as their son and Hermione is pregnant with their daughter.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**I Can't, it's on Mars!**

Hermione rolled over in the bed she shared with her husband. It was a hot summer night and even with the cooling charms, she still felt uncomfortable. Perhaps it was her pregnancy. Then she remembered why she had woken up in the first place. She was craving for chocolate; a specific type of chocolate.

When she was pregnant with their now two-year-old son, Scorpius, it had been a rather easy pregnancy. She hadn't been too sick and she had been much more full of energy. Now, it seemed like her daughter was giving her a challenge and she was dragging Draco right along with it. One big difference between the pregnancies however is that with Scorpius, she only craved for wizarding treats. For their daughter, her cravings were for Muggle treats. Which Draco didn't like too much since he didn't know what she was talking about half the time had to, reluctantly, take Harry along with him to track down what she wanted.

She knew her husband wasn't going to be thrilled, but she had no choice. She wasn't allowed to Apparate during her last month of pregnancy and she had no where to Floo without waking someone up. Sighing, she rolled over to face him.

"Honey," she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

No response.

" _Honey,"_ she tried again, giving him a small shake.

A snort.

She huffed and shook him harder.

" _Whaaaat,"_ he grunted, trying to shrug her off.

"I need you to do something for me,"

"If it's not wake-me-up sex then I'm not interested..." he muttered incoherently and snuggled deeper into his pillows.

" _Draco!"_ she hissed. " _That's_ not what I want! I need you to get something for me."

"What..." he mumbled.

She blinked. She was getting some progress?

"I'm craving for chocolate."

"Summon a house-elf," was the mumbled reply.

"A house-elf can't get me what I'm craving. I'm sorry. Normally I would try not to bug you for it, but I'm craving for Muggle chocolate. Or more specifically, a Mars bar."

She was answered with a soft snore.

Narrowing her eyes, she shook him again. " _Please_ get up and go to a Muggle 24 hour store and get me a Mars bar, Draco!"

"I can't, it's on _Mars!_ " he said in a sleepy reply.

Hermione giggled. "You know it's not on Mars! Are you even awake?"

Another soft snore. Her husband slept like a log.

"You know I can't Apparate now. And I can't Floo close enough to Muggle London this time of night," she said. "You're the only one I can depend on, Draco. It wouldn't be right for me to wake up Ron, or Harry and Ginny...or even Blaise or Goyle," she sighed. "Not that most of them would know what I'm talking about besides Harry. Well, Goyle might," she said thoughtfully. "He seems to have a liking for _all_ sweets, wizard and Muggle alike. Draco, please wake up," she shook him again.

Draco grunted in his sleep before rolling over to face her. She watched as his eyes fluttered open, his grey eyes gleaming in the pale moonlight. "What is it, love?"

"I'm craving for a Mars bar, you know, the one that you brought Harry with you to get for me the other day? You know where to get them now."

"Can't it wait until morning?" he asked tiredly.

Hermione bit her lip and looked away guiltily. She knew his days in the office were long and he needed his sleep; she always felt bad waking him up in the middle of the night. Even though he insisted that he really didn't mind. "I'm craving for one _really_ bad..." she placed a hand on her stomach when the baby kicked. "And so is your daughter. I would go myself, but it's too risky to Apparate."

Seeing and hearing this, Draco nodded and sat up, not willing to put his wife and unborn child in any danger. "Fine, I'll get it."

With that, he got up and she watched as he got dressed and used his wand to make himself presentable. As a Malfoy, he had to look his very best even at three in the morning and only a tired store clerk would see him. She gave him a smile as he Apparated from their bedroom with a _CRACK!_ She winced inwardly, hoping it didn't wake their son up in the room across from them.

Not five minutes later, Draco returned with a full bag of the chocolate bars.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Did you buy them _all?_ I only wanted _one!_ "

"Are you seriously complaining?" he grumbled, handing her the bag and getting undressed and before crawling under the sheets again.

"No, I'm not," she said and bent over to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you."

"You know I wouldn't deny you _anything_ ," he said, reaching over and kissing his wife's baby bump softly. "Or you, or your brother..." he murmured, laying back and closing his eyes again.

Hermione watched as he fell asleep again while she satisfied her craving and placed the bag on the bedside table to put them away in the kitchen tomorrow. She eyed the bag warily. Draco had good intentions, but she knew she couldn't eat them all so she made a mental note to send some to Ron and Goyle the next day.

She used her wand to clean her teeth before laying back down. She pressed her back up against his front and smiled when he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, spooning with her. She breathed in his scent and relaxed against him while attempting to go back to sleep. She really did have the best husband.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The title is inspired from "A Very Potter Musical".


End file.
